Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{4t + 8}{t - 9} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t - 9$ $ -(4t + 8) = \dfrac{t - 9}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(4t + 8) = t - 9 $ $-24t - 48 = t - 9$ $-48 = 25t - 9$ $-39 = 25t$ $25t = -39$ $t = -\dfrac{39}{25}$